


He Gave Me His Name: A Jupeter Fanmix

by anneapocalypse



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Other, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A playlist for Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	He Gave Me His Name: A Jupeter Fanmix

**Listen on** : [[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ELsVKqbbwW7JDFTsiyQ97?si=dN0s83-fRdWuU5TZcV5UFg)] [[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51uVJOdMZ5Y53ZVCh2y6c720)]

 **Track List** :

  1. Thief - Imagine Dragons 
  2. Teeth - Lady Gaga
  3. I've Got You Under My Skin - Peggy Lee
  4. Luck Be a Lady - Frank Sinatra
  5. Heist - Ben Folds
  6. Bullet Train - Trocadero & David Levy
  7. Stolen Car - Beth Orton
  8. Skulls - Bastille
  9. Stand By Me - Ki:Theory
  10. Heartlines - Broods
  11. Explosions - Ellie Goulding
  12. Bad at Love - Halsey
  13. Too Afraid - MARINA
  14. I'll Hold My Breath - Ellie Goulding
  15. City - Natalie Imbruglia
  16. Super Bass - Nicki Minaj
  17. Closer - The Chainsmokers & Halsey
  18. Big Spender - Shirley Bassey
  19. It Always Happens This Way - Toulouse
  20. Finesse - Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B
  21. Heist - Lindsey Stirling
  22. Love Me Again - John Newman
  23. Mariners Apartment Complex - Lana Del Rey
  24. Soft to Be Strong - MARINA



**Author's Note:**

> Photo in cover image is by [Billy Huynh](https://unsplash.com/@billy_huy?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/9663001/space?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText).


End file.
